A Reincarnation of Love
by Digidynasty
Summary: Kikyo and I are totally different. Even though I'm her reincarnation, I'm not her. My heart is my own. But I understand one of her feelings. I wanted to see you again...Inuyasha.
1. Couple's Bond Use the Shikon Shard!

Author's Note:

Okay well it's been a while since I've written for Inuyasha, seeing as most of the cool ideas were used up in "To Protect the One I Love" and "Inuyasha's Kin and the Son of Darkness" series, but finally I've come up with more ideas that take place at the end of the supposed anime. We all know nothing was finished so calling it the ending is BS and I plan to make it change. So here, starting with the last episode is a nice, interesting beginning which will again lead to a series….enjoy!

**The Couple's Bond – Use the Shikon Shard!**

Stone Demon 

Having chased Kagura to this new location, Inuyasha and his friends dove into the stone demon in hopes of finding Naraku's heart. Kagome could sense the Shikon shard, while Inuyasha trusted his nose beyond a doubt. "There's no mistaking it!"

Naraku was down there.

Both miko and hanyou landed at the base of the cavern inside. "Kagome, stay close to me." He instructed. There was no way he was going to let Naraku harm even one hair on her head. Inuyasha growled low and his grip on Tessaiga tightened in pure hatred for the creature in hiding.

Kagome looked around suspiciously. _Inuyasha already knows…who's here._

Naraku had done everything he could to completely defile the Shikon no Tama now in his possession. He'd viciously attacked Kikyo twice – one injury taking her life, making her the walking corpse she was today. He kidnapped and hurt Kagome – the human girl that had so incorporated herself into Inuyasha's life that he wasn't sure he'd be able to go on living if something happened to her.

And all for the sake of power.

The winds of Kazu no Kizu began to form around the dog fang at Inuyasha's command and he swung it right at where he knew Naraku was. "I know you're here! Show yourself!" He shouted, releasing the powerful attack.

Rock and debris were blown apart as the laughing form of Naraku finally appeared. "You've finally come, Inuyasha."

Tensing up, Inuyasha glared at him. "Naraku!"

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" The cocky demon asked. "You finally get to see me, and you don't look happy at all."

It was then the rest of the party came down on Kirara and together they faced off against their nemesis. Raising his hand, Naraku revealed the darkened Shikon no Tama. The usually healthy pink jewel was blacker than night and pulsed as deadly as ever. This was what Naraku had been after ever since his first meeting with Kikyo – back when he was Onigumo. Inuyasha berated himself a million times for not being there to protect Kikyo when she needed him most.

Kagome could tell the power of the jewel had only gotten stronger while in the hands of ultimate evil.

"Now, before you depart for the Underworld," Naraku began. "Leave behind…a gift." He smirked.

Inuyasha brought up Tessaiga. "What?"

Looking to the miko behind him, Naraku met her gaze evenly. "Kagome, I'm referring to the Shikon shard you carry." Yes that was the last shard he needed and the Shikon jewel would be completed. He would have ultimate power and would be unstoppable.

On Naraku's command, the supposed cave began to shift and rock transformed into pulsing tissue. The water at the cavern floor began to bubble and Kagome winced as she and the others were forced to higher land.

Sango raised Hiraikotsu to block the stinging rain that had begun to fall from the ceiling. "Acid!"

Miroku instantly caught on to Naraku's plan. "For this is the inside of the demon's stomach."

Naraku's chuckle brought everyone's attention forward. "You will melt and disappear inside here…leaving behind the shikon shard."

Ready to rip Naraku a new one, Inuyasha smirked. "Before that can happen, I'll take _your_ jewel!" He announced. "Take this! Kazu no Kizu!"

The winds of Kazu no Kizu did nothing to Naraku's barrier as he rose higher in the chamber. "Struggle all you want. You will never get out of here." _And the jewel will be mine at last._

Miroku wasn't about to let Inuyasha have all the fun, nor was he about to let Naraku escape again. If he destroyed Naraku here, his curse would be lifted. Raising his hand as he removed the protective prayer beads, Miroku called out, "Kazaana!"

Naraku seemed to be getting closer, but Shippo called to attention the poisonous saimyoushous that were being sucked into Kazaana instead. But the monk ignored him and continued to keep his eye on the prize. If he didn't remove the curse, he would fall to it… the same way his father had.

Inuyasha saw his friend struggling and rushed over to close his hand. "Miroku, you idiot! Don't be so rash!" Came the comment from the impatient hanyou.

Miroku was weak, but he didn't want to give up. Not when they were this close. "B-but…"

"Leave it to me." Anger fueled the hanyou anew and Tessaiga's blade transformed into pure diamond. "I'll rip through the demon's stomach and take Naraku down with it! Kongousouha!" The giant projectiles launched themselves at Naraku and ripped apart his smelly excuse for a body.

"He did it!" Kagome exclaimed. But she was wrong. Naraku's head and some of his torso remained floating in the cavern, two diamond shards still bisecting him.

Inuyasha was in disbelief. _Kongousouha…can't tear through the demon's stomach?_

Kagome, though, her powerful sight telling her their plight. As long as he held the jewel, not only could he reform a million times, but its power would also strengthen their soon to be tomb. "Then, if I can purify that!" She shouted as she loaded and arrow and let it fly. It exploded with her holy miko power – or horiki – and became the purity arrow of her predecessor. Unfortunately Naraku wasn't stupid enough to get caught in something like that and his image faded from view, only to have the arrow embed itself in the rock.

Inuyasha became worried for his friends and turned behind him. "Miroku! Can you erect a barrier?"

The weakened monk looked up with one eye closed. "Y-yeah." He confirmed and gathered his friends around him.

"Take care of everyone!" The hanyou commanded. _I can't take too much time!_ He heard Kagome say his name ever so quietly in worry and thought to himself. _Don't worry Kagome. I'll save everyone!_

Inuyasha glared at the spot where Naraku has disappeared, the mere scent of that monster making him growl. Gathering his youki once more into Tessaiga, the hanyou raised the mighty dog fang and release the shards right into the side of the demon's stomach.

When the projectiles did nothing but become stuck, Inuyasha cursed. "Kuso!"

Miroku's body shook as he begged Inuyasha to hurry. Unable to hold up his barrier any longer, his head slumped and the last thing he remembered was the one he loved the most calling out his name. _Sango…I'm sorry…_

"Stay under this!" Inuyasha tossed his fire rat robe over Kagome and Sango before any of the dangerous acid could harm them. "The demon's shouki is getting stronger. This is my last chance!" Turning his piercing gaze across his shoulder, he called out to his miko. "Kagome! Give me the shikon shard!"

"Inuyasha." There was no hesitation as she handed him the small vile.

Walking back into the acid, Inuyasha looked at the shining shard. _I'm counting on you!_ He smashed it against Tessaiga and the sword responded instantly, pulsing in his master's hands.

Sango was confused. "On Tessaiga?"

Shippo had a smile on his face as he watched. "That's it! If he can strengthen Tessaiga…!"

But already Kagome could see something was seriously wrong.

Black electricity lanced out from the demon blade and Inuyasha instantly felt the effects. _This is…!_ His body seemed frozen in place. _Something is flowing inside me from Tessaiga!_

Kagome gasped as the pink of the shard became dark black. _The shikon shard!_

Outside the cave, Naraku smiled in his newly reformed body. "Inuyasha using the shikon shard…means it leaves the hands of Kagome." _Perfect._ Seeing all this occur through the demon's body, Naraku smirked. "She had been purifying it, but within the demon's stomach, it draws out jyaki." The shard would be the Kazaana of Inuyasha's demise – sucking in all the negative energy within the demon. "Inuyasha…you cannot hold back that jyaki. No one who has the blood of a weak human, and a wicked youkai…"

Inuyasha struggled to keep control of his raging blood, but it was a loosing battle.

Fear wrapped a cold hand around his heart. While in his demon form, Inuyasha didn't know what would happen to those he cared about behind him. The shard continued to absorb the evil jyaki and as much as he fought, he could feel his nails grow and his fangs sharpen. _Shit, my body…wont' listen to what I say!_

Kagome gasped as she watched the shard become completely defiled. _Inuyasha!_

Inuyasha felt like his body was being ripped apart. It was ten timed worse than when Kaguya had attempted to force his transformation. _My head!_ He thought. He didn't want to… He didn't want to transform!

_FLASH!_

"I felt like your heart was far away and somehow… I was afriad you would forget about me…"

_I don't want to forget…_

_FLASH!_

"Inuyasha…I understand." Kagome said as she slowly comforted the hanyou in his time of need.

_Kagome…the next time I transform…my claws…may rip you apart as well._

NO!

_FLASH!_

As the jyaki became too much, Inuyasha let out a cry of anguish, which rang out as a triumphant roar for his demonic blood.

It was at that moment, Kagome couldn't stand it anymore and left the safety of the fire robe. Running straight into the acid, the miko could already feel the corrosive splashes of her footsteps eat away at her socks and shoes. "INUYASHA!"

In all the swirling confusion of the hanyou's mind, the instant he felt the warm arms of a certain human girl, he froze. He could feel her hold tighten on him as she trembled slightly against his chest. As the seconds passed he felt the raging blood within him diminish.

_Inuyasha…Please don't lose to it!_

"Kagome…" _Was that Kagome I heard?_

The pain beneath her made her slip deeper into the dangerous acid, but she refused to let go. Kagome heard Sango and Shippo call out to her as she fought to keep standing.

Slowly she could feel the shard purify with her mere presence and looking up she saw the hellish red fade from Inuyasha's eyes. "Inuyasha, are you ok?" Even now those strange purple markings remained on his cheeks, evidence of what might have been…

Turning in her embrace, Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, but could you hold me…a little bit longer?" Should he call upon the swords yoruyoku again, he didn't want the shard to become defiled.

The request reminded Kagome of one other dear time she'd had with the hanyou. It had been the first time she saw him in his human form, and he lay poisoned by a spider demon. It was then he had asked her, "Could you…lend me your lap?" She was shocked, but the answer was obvious.

Just like now. "Yes." Kagome complied and held on carefully, the happenings at her feet becoming numb. She could feel the jyaki of the demon's stomach being absorbed into the shard. Resuming her efforts, Kagome tried her hardest to keep it pure.

"Take this! Naraku!" Inuyasha began calling upon the sword's hidden strength but unknowingly forced Kagome to add in a huge amount of energy to purify the shikon shard.

"Kongousouha!" The hanyou released the attack and light flooded the chamber as the demon's stomach exploded. The giant shards of diamond broke not only through the demon – turning it back into stone – but also threatened to destroy Naraku as well.

The evil lord knowingly made a retreat, leaving the cave and the shikon shard behind.

"We're outside!" Exclaimed little Shippo.

Sango was shocked and her hold on the unconscious monk in her lap loosened. "We're saved."

Inuyasha, pride filling him where demonic energy almost resided, turned to the miko behind him. "We're ok, Kagome!"

But the girl who'd saved him merely nodded before falling backwards unconscious.

The hanyou gasped and called out her name, cradling her gently against him. _Kagome! Hand in here Kagome! Please don't leave me!_

"Oi Sango, let's get these two back to that old lady's place!" He commanded as he secured Kagome safely on his back.

The demon exterminator nodded and called upon Kirara to carry Miroku and the group raced back to Kaede's immediately.

"I see…" Kaede began work on the antidote for Miroku, while Inuyasha carried Kagome into the back room. The story the group had returned with shocked the old miko but also saddened her. Should Inuyasha and his companions succeed in destroying Naraku, she knew her sister would have no more reason to remain in this world and perhaps her spirit could move on.

Now though she knew Kikyo would continue to search for Naraku, despite the danger he posed to her specifically. "Shippo, perhaps you could tear up these herbs and add them to the boiling water for me?"

The kitsune cub nodded. "Sure!"

Standing up, Kaede walked into the room where she knew Inuyasha remained by Kagome's side. When she came in, he almost didn't register she was even there. Tessaiga rested against his shoulder, his ears were drooped, and his eyes were locked on Kagome's still form. "She'll be fine."

"Eh?" Looking up, Inuyasha finally realized Kaede had been standing there. "Oh…that's good to hear."

Walking over, Kaede sat down and regarded the young girl for a moment. "She's just drained of her horiki for the moment. Once it replenishes, she'll wake up. I promise."

Remaining silent, Inuyasha still continued to berate himself for allowing Kagome to get hurt. There had been a time when he'd foolishly been led away from her side, only to have her fall into Naraku's detachment's hand. That day he swore never to have Kagome suffer again. And today he broke that promise.

_If only I'd been a little stronger…then Kagome wouldn't be…_ He sighed. He talked big but as Naraku got more powerful, Inuyasha began to question his strength again the power-hungry demon lord.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Inuyasha. If Kagome hadn't helped you…I doubt you would have been able to get out of that place." Kaede told the hanyou. "And it's not because of the shard…"

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked up for the first time at the aged miko. It was hard to imagine she was the same six-year-old he'd met around the same time he met Kikyo.

"Using the shard would've strengthened Tessaiga and perhaps even Kongousouha, but if the jyaki had been powerful enough to corrupt the shard while it was still near Kagome, then the attack would have been repelled against you upon Naraku's will."

"What the hell? You're saying even if I hadn't transformed, Kongousouha wouldn't have been powerful enough?" Inuyasha remembered the injured girl still in their mists and cursed himself for being so loud.

"You once told me there had been a time when you fired Kazu no Kizu within Mount Hakurei, right?" Kaede asked calmly.

"Well yeah, Naraku had made the mountain an attachment of his body and bounced Kazu no Kizu back at us." Inuyasha recalled.

"Well the same thing would've happened inside the demon's stomach. Just as the jewel was strengthening the walls, it would have also given Naraku control over your attacks, should he desire it." She explained.

"But then…?" Inuyasha was confused. Looking back down at the sleeping miko, he frowned. "Kagome?"

Kaede nodded. "It was Kagome's presence that purified not only the shard, but also Kongousouha. It was something Naraku could not control and therefore had to accept defeat. Inuyasha, you above anyone should have at least smelled the difference."

Getting huffy in his own defense, Inuyasha growled. "Yeah well just being down there was giving me a headache. That acid was almost as bad as that ink that spilled on me before!" That was an experience he never wanted to repeat.

"On top of purifying the shard, which we've known Kagome to do, she also purified Kongousouha. That is why she is like this now."

Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit upon hearing this. He was once told that in order to attack with Bakuryuuha, his energy had to be stronger than his enemies. Therefore Kongousouha – being even more powerful – used up more jyaki than even he possessed. And for Kagome to purify all of that so quickly then…

The miko could tell she'd explained enough and got ready to leave to the other room. "I'll prepare an ointment to heal Kagome's burns. Stay here if you like, but don't expect her to awaken for a few more hours."

When Kaede left, Inuyasha went back to looking into Kagome's sleeping face. He wanted to say so many things, but in the end decided to wait for her to awaken in Goshinboku. Should Naraku want the last shard, that meant he'd come after Kagome sooner or later and when he did, Inuyasha planned to make it the last thing that bastard ever regretted.

Kikyo slowly called upon her friends and they carried her down into the fog-covered ravine. Naraku's heart was close now and the sooner she condemned him to hell, the sooner she and Inuyasha would be together.

Even though she helped that miko, Kagome, from time to time, she would never release Inuyasha. His life belonged to her and she intended to call upon that debt when the time came. Her body wouldn't last much longer, but she hoped by calling upon Midoriko's soul, as she'd been forced to do in order to carry out her mission, she had bought herself enough time.

The visibility was bad, but Kikyo sent out her soul-catchers to survey the area nearby. Destroy Naraku's heart and she will have gotten her revenge. "Wait for me, Inuyasha. Don't die…yet." Smirking, she walked into the fog and slowly disappeared.

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes and looked around to find herself alone. "Inuyasha?" When there was no answer, she attempted to get up but the pain in her legs made her wince.

With his sensitive hearing, Shippo scurried into the other room and was elated to see Kagome awake. "Hey grandma! She's up!" Running over to her, he practically bounded for her chest, where she giggled and happily returned the hug. "Kagome! I was so worried!"

"Oh Shippo, it's ok, I'll live."

Sango was the next to come in and smile when she saw Kagome had indeed awaken. "Kagome-chan. I'm so glad you're ok."

That was when she remembered everything. "Miroku-sama?"

Upon hearing his name, the taijiya shook her head and saddened. "We gave him the antidote as soon as we got back but he still hasn't woken up."

Kagome could see it hurt Sango to see him like this and smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry. He'll be back to the normal letch we all know and love."

Sango giggled and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Coming in behind the demon exterminator, Kaede folded her hands behind her. "Sango, would you be so kind as to help Kagome into the other room. The mixture I've made will help heal her feet."

"Sure."

As Sango came over and slowly helped Kagome up, Shippo crossed his arms and muttered. "Inuyasha should've been here when Kagome first woke up, but as usual he's being an idiot."

Kagome heard this and gave the kitsune a weak smile. "Shippo, you should be nice to Inuyasha. It's because of him you aren't some demon's appetizer."

Still grumbling, Shippo followed the girls into the main room and watched as Kagome placed her feet carefully in the soothing water. "Wow, that does feel good!"

"These herbs should be able to relieve you of the demon's acid." The old miko explained.

Kagome nodded. "Thank you, Grandma Kaede."

"How is the priest doing?"

Sango looked up from Miroku's side. "It looks like the saimyoushou's poison hasn't left him yet." Kirara remained by her mistress' side but also worried for the lecherous monk.

The flea demon, Myouga, bounced up and down in distress. "Even I can't do anything about this!" From time to time, Myouga would come by Kaede's, speaking with the miko in order to find out Inuyasha's whereabouts and see if he couldn't help his Master's son.

Kagome had been thinking about it since she woke up, but had been reluctant to ask. "Where's Inuyasha?"

Kaede looked out the hut's flap leading outside. "He seems to be in deep thought about something…"

Myouga took this time to jump on Shippo's head and crossed his arms knowingly. "Perhaps Inuyasha-sama is thinking about the fact that he lost to the shikon shard's jyaki." He deduced.

Shippo looked up. "That's probably it!"

Just then Inuyasha came in and was listening to the conversation with perturbed interest. Kagome looked up and instantly silenced from anything she was going to say, even if it was in his defense.

Shippo, not having noticed the hanyou's appearance, continued with his rant. "To think he would lose himself in that situation. He still has a ways to go!"

Myouga jumped up in agreement. "Yeah yeah!"

BONK!

Inuyasha punched both in the head and Kagome could see his eye twitch in annoyance. "Kagome…come with me outside." He asked politely.

Kagome made a move to get up, but before she knew it, Inuyasha carefully scooped her up bridal style. Already he could see her feet had been wrapped in bandages, but he could still smell the corrosive acid and the burned flesh. All of it his fault.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome blushed in his embrace, but was also worried with the expression he held.

On the high limb of the sacred god tree, Inuyasha carefully placed Kagome next to the truck and took a seat by her side. Sighing, he looked away. He knew what he wanted to say, but wasn't sure it'd come out right.

"You don't want other people to hear you?" She asked.

Inuyasha almost flinched at her tone. It wasn't because it was harsh or anything, but the fact that she acted as if nothing terrible had happened. Like he'd just picked her up from her world or they'd had another of their little spats. This, he felt, was much more serious. "Your feet…hurt, don't they?"

Kagome could almost hear a small whine come from his throat at he stared at her bandages. "Inuyasha?" It wasn't like him to get all worked up over these things. Naraku was ruthless and injuries were going to happen.

But then again back when Kohaku had cut Kagome's arm while under Naraku's command, Inuyasha had been insistent on trying to help her even then.

Scoffing, Inuyasha openly berated himself in front of the only person he knew wouldn't chastise him back. "Geez, I sure got a long way to go." _Shippo was right. I have to become more diligent in my training if I have any chance of defeating Naraku._ _Otherwise, Kagome – you'll only keep getting hurt until one day…you'll get killed – just like Kikyo – and I'll be left alone._ _I don't want that to happen. _"I'm sorry…that you got hurt." He said finally.

"No, it's ok." Kagome replied gently. "If you hadn't been there, we wouldn't have been saved. Besides…" Her tone and following smile made Inuyasha look over curiously. "I was sorta happy back then…" She turned to her hanyou and her smile only widened as their eyes met. "I was happy to be there for you." Every time she got in the way, Kagome always felt she was nothing but a burden – fighting a battle that wasn't really hers, besides taking back the shards.

She had remained by Inuyasha's side, despite the fact her love would never be returned, because she wanted to help him and elevate any pain he felt or hardships he would be forced to endure. She wanted him to live a happy life…And back then when she'd saved him from being taken over by the shard's jyaki, she felt she'd finally proven herself and her usefulness.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha was speechless. Here was the girl who'd been injured because of his weakness, and she was happy to just be with him. _Even though I told her I plan to leave with Kikyo, she's still remained by my side. _

Kagome, knowing he felt bad about what happened, conveyed her thanks and feelings by leaning against him gently, the way she'd done after forgiving him for leaving her behind when chasing after a rumor of Kikyo's survival. It was a silent message she knew he got instantly when he leaned back and the two simply stared into the horizon with its reds and oranges of the setting sun.

_Kagome, you know what? During that time when the darkness seemed to be closing in…I was happy…Happy that you there too. Thanks…_

Ending Thoughts – Okay so nothing really original there, it just covers the last episode. I wanted to start here because I really liked it and wanted to add more thoughts and feelings to it. Now I plan to ease into my saga by ending the plot lines the anime seems to have left hanging. The manga has wrapped up some so those of you who read the manga will know where the scenes come from.

Also, I am not exactly a Kikyo-hater. I am definitely pro Kag/Inu and Sango/Mir but I don't do a whole lot of Kikyo bashing or OOC to make her into a bitch. I keep it about the level of the anime or as I would expect to see her conveyed. I want you now because the next chapter does have a Kikyo/Inu scene and Kikyo-haters will just have to endure. **No Flames** because you have been forth-warned!


	2. Traitors Are Met with Death

Traitors Are Met with Death

Naraku's Hidden Lair

Hakudoshi scoffed as Naraku watched Kikyo slowly follow Mouryoumaru and Kanna into the ravine. Though he was born from Naraku, he didn't feel love or hate as his "master" seemed to. It's true that Naraku had been successful in eliminating all the human love Onigumo felt for the miko Kikyo, enabling him to attack and almost kill his previous love, but his obsession in her destruction was crude and pointless. There were so many more interesting, devastating measures they could be making. Like destroying Inuyasha and retrieving the final shard.

It's this weakness that Hakudoshi knew would bring about Naraku's true downfall and before he did that, both Hakudoshi and the baby decided they would have to take the shikon jewel away from Naraku and destroy him first. Destroying Inuyasha and even those annoying mikos would prove easy after that. _Naraku…to me, you are still that worthless, weak hanyou first created fifty-years ago. The true demon, in the end, will be me…_

Deep Canyon

Kikyo followed the strong sense of jyaki, hoping to come across Naraku's heart and end his miserable existence once and for all. Ahead she could see the soul-catchers racing back towards her, their thin-eliminated bodies materializing out of the fog.

Behind them, an appendage-like vine grew and tore through them before they could reach their mistress. Kikyo tensed and tried to jump out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough and the vine stabbed through where Naraku had struck her heart once before.

Crying out, she struggled to stay on her feet as the vine retracted and the monster from before appeared. He stood besides his master and creator – Naraku.

Midoriko's soul began floating out of Kikyo's wound as she held a hand in vein over it. She had been forced a while back to absorb the ancient miko's soul in order to fully repair herself from Naraku's devastating attack. Though Kagome had been able to save her, it was only temporarily. This, though, she kept hidden and had yet to tell Inuyasha.

Kanna held the baby – also well known as Naraku's heart and only weakness – gently and emotionlessly on his other side.

"So…you finally think you can be rid of me?" Kikyo asked, becoming weaker by the moment.

Naraku laughed. "Kikyo, you are no better than the average lowly human – pursuing me after all this time in the name of revenge and now you will die in failure."

Kikyo still had one arrow left and she wasn't going to let it go to waste. "I will not stop until your evil is sealed away forever!" She exclaimed and let her purity arrow fly. It soared towards Kanna but instead of striking the pale girl, it mysteriously and suddenly veered to the side and struck something else entirely.

More like _someone_ else.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "It – it can't be!" Struck solidly in the heart, pinned to the tree of Goshinboku…was Inuyasha.

His eyes glared at her as he winced in hurt and betrayal. "Kikyo…you bitch! How could you…?" Then his eyes closed and both he and Goshinboku began to face into nothingness.

Kikyo reached out a hand and called out. "No! Inuyasha!"

But her pleas were drowned out as Naraku laughed and extended his hand into deadly branches that flew forward and struck Kikyo's shoulder…releasing more of her spirit into the night.

Knocked back, the injured miko stared up as the ravine she had been in faded away, much like her hanyou, only to be replaced by the blue sky of a very familiar field.

She couldn't sense Naraku nearby, but then again she couldn't sense much of anything right then. _This place…yes, this is where it happened._ She thought.

Indeed it had been the same field she'd been killed in before. _But why?_

"Kikyo…" A gentle voice coaxed.

Looking over she saw Inuyasha with the black hair and brown eyes of his human form. "Inuyasha?"

"Ready to go?" He asked and pulled her to her feet.

"Go where?" She asked in confusion.

The breeze picked up and daisy petals were swept into the sky, circling the couple gently. "Anywhere…"

Jolting, Kikyo looked around and wondered what had happened. She was sitting on a rock waiting for her servants to return. Not requiring sleep she knew it wasn't a dream and vision was unlikely because sealing Inuyasha happened fifty years ago. So then what was it?

Surely she wasn't _afraid_ of banishing Naraku. She created Naraku – in a way – and she was the only one who in the end had to destroy him.

_"It doesn't matter how you feel about it now! Do you think I will leave you to Naraku?" Inuyasha shouted at Kikyo. Backing up, she was speechless. "The only one who can protect you from Naraku is me!"_

_Rushing forward, the hanyou wrapped his arms possessively around the miko and wouldn't let go no matter how hard she fought. "What? Get off of me! Let me go, now!" She exclaimed, only to give in and embrace him back. She missed his warmth so much. It had been too long…_

_"I will kill Naraku, do you don't have to fight anymore." Inuyasha's voice sounded like it was weak and cracked slightly as his body shook with the fear that he would loose his first love. "I will protect you." He swore._

_Kikyo melted in his embrace and whispered his name ever so quietly. "Inuyasha…"_

_"Kikyo…"_

Raising a hand to her heart where even now Midoriko's energy was holding together Kikyo's body made of dust and burial soil. She could feel a growing sense of unease. Not about destroying Naraku, but should she fail, she and Inuyasha would never be together. _What do I do?_

Home Village near Inuyasha Forest

The tweeting of the birds awoke Kagome from her sleep and opening her eyes revealed the bright sunlight of morning. Looking over also revealed the sleeping face of Inuyasha no more than mere inches from her own. Gasping in surprise, Kagome's body stiffened as she barely stopped herself from squeaking in surprise. The movement of her body was enough to coax the hanyou from his tender sleep. Looking around his ears twitched as he listened for any sounds nearby, before he finally smiled softly at Kagome. "Morning."

"Did I…fall asleep here?" She asked cautiously, fighting to keep the blush from her cheeks.

"Yeah…you don't mind right?" He asked, suddenly worried he'd done the wrong thing by letting her sleep in his arms. It was just that when it happened, he couldn't think of a safer place for her to be and with her injured, he wanted to keep her warm and protected from any side effects of the demon's acid.

She shook her head and smiled in return. "No, thank you."

They were quiet for a moment and Inuyasha began to fidget. "So um…are you feeling better today?"

"Actually yeah, Kaede's herbs really help." She replied. _Why is he so nervous?_

"Well, you must be hungry. Let's get you some breakfast." He suggested suddenly getting to his feet.

Kagome looked away, unsure. "Actually…I don't really want to eat." She admitted.

Kneeling down in worry, Inuyasha tried to peer into Kagome's face. "You have to regain your strength. What do you feel like eating?"

Again she shook her head and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Nothing. Just the thought of food makes me feel sick." She hadn't lied when she said she felt better because her legs didn't hurt nearly as much as they did the night before. But her stomach felt like she'd been riding roller coasters all day. Oddly enough he idea of Inuyasha going to a theme park gave her a sense of dread. She could just imagine him attacking the rides with Kazu no Kizu, thinking they were metallic demons after her shard. _Defiantly wouldn't want to try and explain that if it happened…_

Inuyasha sighed and thought about what to do. Chanced were inhaling some of those fumes from the demon's stomach were making her nauseous, but if she didn't eat, she'd just feel worse later. "How about this, I'll bring you a little bit of different things and you can pick what you think you can hold down. Deal?"

Kagome looked over shocked. "Inuyasha…"

"Please?" He begged. "For me?"

Unable to deny those puppy eyes (literally) any more, she nodded. "Alright."

"Okay then." Picking her up, Inuyasha jumped down from Goshinboku, only to land right in front of Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara.

"Minna…"

Miroku had this devious look in his eye as he leaned over towards Inuyasha. "So where were you two all night?"

Shippo, the opportunity too good to pass up, jumped on the monk's shoulder, "Yeah, the two of you didn't sleep in Goshinboku _together_ did you?"

"Shippo!" Sango scolded.

Kagome was shocked as well. "Must be from hanging around Miroku too long." She deduced.

"Come on, we saw you two up there. Did something happen?" Miroku persisted.

This made both hanyou and miko bright red. "I-I was sleeping!" She exclaimed.

Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms, looking away in a huff, "Feh, like I need to tell you anything?" Then he sped off into Inuyasha Forest and disappeared.

This left everyone in silent shock, Kagome included.

Not sure what to believe, Sango leaned in towards Kagome, "_Did_ something happen?"

"NO! I already told you I was sleeping!" She protested, but her blush made them all wonder.

Youkai-Wolf Ancestral Graveyard

Kouga jumped to avoid the attack of his present opponent. In order to get stronger he and his two comrades, Ginta and Hakkaku, had come seeking the ancient treasure of their tribe, located in a graveyard. The monster before Kouga was a huge three-headed wolf, with three tails, and a whole bunch of teeth. This was the guardian of the treasure – no weapon – he so sought.

The creature was fast, but the wolf tribe leader was putting up a good fight with the two-shikon shards in his legs. He had been tempted to make a dive for the weapon when an opening came, but when the creature aimed for Ginta and Hakkaku, Kouga dove instead to save his comrades.

Jumping high onto a cliff, Kouga released his comrades and stared down at what seemed like an impossible enemy.

"S-Sorry Kouga…" Ginta apologized.

Kouga scoffed. "That was close."

"You fool." The monster accused. "What didn't you take Goraishi when it was right in front of you?"

Kouga got mad and shouted back. "You shit! I would never make that choice! In the time it took to take it, my friends would've been shish kabobs!"

The three-headed wolf sneered. "You chose your friends over Goraishi, but take a good look…" Where the magnificent weapon once floated, there was nothing.

Hakkaku's mouth fell wide open. "K-Kouga…the weapon has…"

"Vanished!" Ginta finished in shocked.

"So there you have it…you should have taken it then…"

Both brothers looked down sad. "Sorry Kouga…because of us…"

Kouga, though, only got madder. "Keh, if you think I regret it now, you're making a big mistake, you dumb shit!" He crossed his arms. "Listen up. The reason why I want to get my hands on Goraishi is because I wanted revenge on the enemy who killed my comrades! If I was willing to let them get killed in front of me, I wouldn't _need_ Goraishi, get that moron?"

Both brothers stood with watery eyes and quivering lips. _Kouga…we'd follow you anywhere…_

The protector of that treasure simply jumped into the air, aiming right for Kouga. "Then die here as punishment for trespassing on our sacred graveyard!" As it came down, its paws erupted into flames. "You should regret it!"

"I never regret anything!" As Kouga jumped up with a punch to counter the attack, lightning exploded and when he landed, the creature fell to the ground – sliced in half – before it disappeared.

Ginta couldn't believe it and pointed at Kouga's arms. "It's-It's the Goraishi!"

Lifting up his arms, Kouga stared amazed at the four-pronged claw that remained connected to his arm. This was Goraishi. _This Goraishi has become your claw now. Accordingly you will also receive the divine protection from our souls._

Kouga watched as it slowly faded away once more. "It…disappeared into my body?" He wondered. _With this…Naraku and his minions won't stand a chance!_

Home Village near Inuyasha Forest

Kagome sat patiently inside Kaede's hut, waiting for Inuyasha to return, when Miroku looked up at her. "Do you know why Inuyasha has been acting the way he has lately?"

The miko thought about it for a second. "Now that you mention it, he has been unusually nice. Not the usual Inuyasha we all know."

"He feels guilty about you getting hurt, Kagome-chan." Sango answered for her.

"Eh?"

Miroku nodded. "Not being strong enough to break free of the demon's stomach, then you getting hurt helping him, makes him feel responsible."

Sango nodded. "He's trying to make it up to you."

Kagome looked down and in a way, it did make sense. The conversation the previous day pretty much spelled it out for her. Why hadn't she noticed? That was why he wanted her to eat. _Inuyasha…_

On cue, the hanyou entered carrying a huge bag over his shoulder. The others recognized this action from when he'd gathered ingredients for Kagome when she'd fallen ill to a small cold. They knew better to touch anything before she did.

Kagome on the other hand, hadn't been there for the first potluck and was baffled at the large amounts of different food he literally dumped in the middle of the room.

"There we go!" Inuyasha said proudly.

Kagome's eyes widened as there were squirrels, rabbits, fish, fruits, nuts, anything that was edible by human standards and some that she wasn't sure were, had all been collected and present especially for her. It left her speechless.

Sitting next to her, Inuyasha once again peered into her face. "Well? Do you think you can eat any of it?" He asked carefully.

She looked over at the hanyou and could barely come out with his name. "Inuyasha…"

"Hey, we had a deal!" He began to pout on all fours – just like he always did.

"I'll even cook it up for you, Kagome-chan. You won't have to lift a finger." Sango encouraged.

"And you wouldn't want all the hassle Inuyasha went through to be for nothing, would you?" Miroku asked. In truth, he knew another argument would ensue if she didn't.

Kagome knew that too but also didn't want to hurt Inuyasha's feelings. It was the nicest thing anyone ever did for her. On a weird twist, it reminded her of the countless fruit baskets and health presents Hojo-kun insisted on bringing to her whenever he saw her. "O-okay." She agreed. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Feh, I just don't want to have to protect you when Naraku comes after us for your shard again. I have my hands full enough dealing with you when you're well!" He covered up. On the inside, though he would never admit it, he was happy.

Miroku nodded gravely on that specific thought as Sango and Kagome began pulling ingredients free from the huge pile. "And Naraku will return. He has to if he wishes to complete the jewel."

"Good, saves me the time of hunting him down. There's no way I'll let him complete the jewel. He has to pay for what he did."

Kagome looked over and knew he'd stopped himself from finishing his sentence. _He has to pay for what he did to Kikyo…right Inuyasha? You're still fighting for her too._ The thought saddened her, but she made sure not to let anyone else notice. After all, she had decided to remain by his side till the very end…

Rocky Mountains Just Outside of Graveyard

Ginta and Hakkaku chatted happily behind their leader, who by some miracle was walking this time. "Wow, with this we can finally defeat Naraku and stop this senseless running around!" Hakkaku commented.

"We should've known Kouga would be successful!" Ginta agreed.

Kouga, on the inside, scoffed. _It was a close call though. If Goraishi hadn't appeared, I wouldn't have been able to defeat the guardian. I was lucky…_ But now that he did have it, and Naraku's destruction was nearing, Kouga knew reclaiming Kagome from Dog-Crap was just as close. He'd allowed her to stay with Inuyasha for this long, and once he got his revenge, she would become his mate and next leader of his tribe, right by his side. _Just wait Kagome, I'll defeat Naraku for you too. _

Suddenly Naraku's scent jumped to life just ahead of him and he barely had enough time to jump out of the way as Hakudoshi materialized and came down hard with his pike right on top of Kouga. "What the fuck?" He exclaimed.

Seeing the demon made Ginta and Hakkaku instantly nervous and they rushed to hide behind a nearby boulder. "Oh, so you smelled me coming and therefore avoided my attack. This promises to be interesting." Naraku's offspring commented.

Kouga growled from his high standpoint. "What the hell do you want, you little brat? Come to take my shards again?"

Hakudoshi scoffed. "Well there wouldn't be much else use for someone weak like you, would there?" He commented.

Both clan brothers winced and knew what they meant.

"I'll show you who's weak, shit head!" Launching himself down towards the demon boy, Kouga summoned Goraishi at the last minute and as Hakudoshi raised his weapon to block, electricity lanced out – forcing him back against the ground.

_Such power? Naraku didn't say anything about a new weapon!_ Hakudoshi struggled to hold his ground, but instead gave up the stand off and flipped to a farther distance. _So, you have tricks and knowledge that elude me, do you Naraku? Well, it'll take more than a wimpy wolf to destroy me._ "One little toy like that won't save you from me taking your shards. A weapon, no matter how powerful, is useless to you when you're dead!" He flew at Kouga again and the wolf leader met him halfway. Lightning lanced out again and Hakudoshi glanced down at Kouga momentarily. "Using so much of the shards power just to equal my strength? No, you could never equal me."

Kouga raised his other fist to punch Hakudoshi in the stomach, but the youth jumped up to avoid the attack, then came down and slashed low around Kouga's ankles. "I don't think so!" Kouga flipped around behind Hakudoshi and made a wide arc across Hakudoshi's back. He was repelled by Naraku's red hued shield and bounced back where he skidded to a halt. "A barrier, huh?"

Hakudoshi smirked. "You will never defeat me. As long as Naraku still lives…"

"We'll see about that!" Kouga ran forward, tapping more into the shard's power, and lowered Goraishi to his side.

Hakudoshi merely stayed still, preparing to deflect it like the previous attack.

As Kouga came up with a war cry and ran Goraishi into Hakudoshi's stomach, the detachment's eyes went wide as the four-pronged weapon protruded out of his back, black blood splattering on the cliff side behind him. "I-impossible…" _Naraku…you bastard…_

"Somehow impossible is what I do best!" Kouga shouted as Goraishi erupted with its divine lightning and completely annihilated the skewered demon. Hakudoshi let out a death scream before vaporizing on the end of Kouga's fist. His black blood remained on the wolf demon and he shuddered at the thought of rinsing out that horrid smell that promised to linger for months.

Naraku's Hidden Lair

Naraku opened his eyes and smiled evilly as the destruction of his detachment came to pass. "Hakudoshi…traitors will only be met with death. May you burn in hell for all eternity…"

Back to the Village with Kagome and the Others

Kagome finished her meal and was surprised when she instantly started feeling better. Inuyasha had gone through so much trouble, Kagome wanted to make it up to him somehow. As a small smile crossed her features, she caught Inuyasha in the corner of her eye stiffen from his position near the door. He sniffed the air and stood up on alert. "Inuyasha?" She asked

"Stay here." He said before rushing out of the hut.

"W-wait!" She jumped up and ran out of the hut after him, but skidded to a halt when she saw Kikyo's soul catchers circling over Inuyasha forest. _Kikyo…_ Her heart felt ten times heavier and she forced herself to look away as he disappeared into the foliage. _You made this decision. You want to make him happy…even if it's not with you. That's ok…isn't it?_

"Kagome-chan?" Sango and Miroku came back with Shippo and Kirara from getting water at the local well. "Are you okay?"

_No, I'm not okay!_ Her mind screamed. "Yeah…I think I ate too fast. I'm gonna go lie down." She said unconvincingly. Going back into the back room, she laid down and pulled the covers close to her. _If I love him…why do I have to hurt this much?_

Miroku looked towards the forest and also saw Kikyo's soul catchers, indicating the real reason for Kagome's melancholy. "Poor Kagome…having to go through this every time."

"Yeah but it's not like you can choose who you fall in love with." Sango replied, noticing the same thing. "An unrequited love is never an easy thing to get passed though."

"I don't think it's unrequited." Miroku commented. "When Kikyo was first reincarnated, Inuyasha wanted to pick to be with both. Back when Kagome left for two days, Inuyasha knew that wasn't possible and more especially it wasn't fair to Kagome. Because Kikyo keeps avoiding Inuyasha, I think he clings to Kagome more than he realizes. But in the presence of both, he's confused."

Shippo held his hands in two tiny paws. "I just don't get it. How can he be so mean to Kagome and she still loves him?"

Sango smiled. "Someday you might understand." She looked towards the hut and sighed. She wanted to help her friend, but this problem arose even before she met Inuyasha and Kagome. She doubted she'd be much help in easing Kagome's pain. _Kagome-chan…please be okay._

Inuyasha Forest

Inuyasha raced towards Kikyo's scent and was not disappointed when he found her standing before Goshinboku. "Kikyo…"

Raising a hand, Kikyo fingered the hole where her sealing arrow once restrained Inuyasha for fifty long years. "You know, had I not sealed you that day, Urasue would have still revived me and we would be separated by the infinite space of time."

"I've done a lot of thinking too…about back then." He admitted, walking closer. "If Naraku hadn't interfered, I would have stolen the Shikon Jewel and become human…"

Kikyo turned and looked at Inuyasha evenly. "Do you regret it? Promising to become human for me?"

"No!" He denied. "It's just that…" Looking away he sighed. "The person you were then…is different than now. Is it my fault? Is it Naraku's fault? I don't know."

"Hmph, Naraku thinks he is close to ultimate power, but he will find out how wrong he is when I purify both him and the jewel." She reiterated. "That is what both Midoriko and I desire."

"Midoriko?" In response, Kikyo lowered her outfit just enough to reveal the large cracked hole still present in her chest. "A scar!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"This scar…has gone as far as my shoulder. The scar I got from Naraku at Mount Hakurei." She replied.

"Wha…wasn't it sealed?" He questioned. _I thought Kagome purified Naraku's shouki…_

Kikyo shook her head. "Only for a little while, the wound has opened once more." Scoffing she added, "This just shows how much Naraku hates me. So you see? That is why I had to extract Midoriko's soul. Once it reopened, I had no choice. If I don't use it, my body would continue to be destroyed by Naraku's shouki before I get the chance to vanquish him."

Inuyasha saddened. "It's that bad then…"

"A miko…who died while killing a youkai…in a way she and I are alike." Kikyo pulled up her outfit and looked up at Inuyasha. "Naraku will come. And I will remain here until he does."

"But…!" Inuyasha protested. "Kagome has the last shard, you can't expect her to just hand it over! What if your plan doesn't work and Naraku completes the jewel? We have to destroy him before he can complete it!"

"My way is the only way, Inuyasha. And should Kagome protect the shard from Naraku for too long, _I_ will be the one to take it from her." The miko said as she walked passed Inuyasha towards the village.

"Kikyo! You don't mean that!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm and stopped her at his side. "I can't let you harm Kagome."

"Why? After Naraku's defeat, you will be coming to hell with me, will you not? Why does it matter what happens to her?" Kikyo asked.

"Because…" Inuyasha wanted to come up with a reason, but somehow the way Kikyo was acting now, it didn't seem like it would make a difference. _You've changed Kikyo. You aren't the one I fell in love with. You died because of me and for that I owe you my life, but Kagome…I have to protect her too._ The more he looked into Kikyo's empty eyes, the uneasier he became. _What should I do?_

Author's Notes: Okay so I used a lot of the manga scenes and changed what I needed to fit my story. The love triangle heats up and already Inuyasha is in trouble. How will he get out of this one?


	3. Darkness Destroyed

Darkness Destroyed

Naraku's Hidden Lair

Kagura entered the room behind Naraku and tried to remain as calm as possible. Since it was her intervention that led Inuyasha and the others to the stone demon, she knew Naraku might punish her once more. She had hoped they'd be successful in destroying Naraku's heart and freeing her, but as it stood – she was still his slave. "Naraku…"

Without turning around, Naraku answered, "Kagura…it seems Hakudoshi has died."

Kagura knew quite well to what he referred and narrowed her eyes in hatred. _You're the one who made it so he would die, though._

Chuckling low, Naraku turned to face his detachment. "Such foolishness, it seems he thought he could take my place."

Kagura was unimpressed. _So…he noticed everything, huh?_ She too had caught onto Hakudoshi's change in behavior and how he dealt with Naraku's orders, but she didn't care in the slightest. The only thing she craved was her own freedom. Knowing of Hakudoshi's death, the wind mistress knew her betrayal probably wasn't a secret anymore either. _Next is…my turn then?_

Looking into her eyes, Naraku smirked. "Kagura…I shall set you free."

Gasping, Kagura wasn't sure she'd heard right. _What?_ Catching her composure, Kagura looked back at her 'master'. "You'd actually give me my freedom?" It seemed too good to be true.

"That's right, Kagura. You wanted to be separated from me, didn't you?" Pausing he added, "Which is exactly why you wanted me out of the way and searched for the location of my heart."

Gritting her teeth, Kagura knew the jig was up. "You know that much, but would still give me freedom?" Raising his hand, Naraku revealed Kagura's heart pulsing bright red.

_T-That's my heart!_ She instantly recognized the living organ.

"I'll return it to you." He said.

"What?"

"If this heart is returned to your body, Kagura, you will no longer be tied to anybody. You will be free." He answered for her as hear heart disappeared from his grasp.

Gasping and shaking slightly, Kagura put a hand to her chest. _My heart…has returned!_ Before she could even finish her thoughts of joy Naraku's hand extended into three long branches that struck her through her chest, slamming her back into the wall.

He quickly pulled them free and Kagura struggled to stay on her feet. "Don't worry…I avoided your _precious_ heart."

The wind user glared at him. "Y-you bastard…" Raising her fan, Kagura sent out her blades of wind towards Naraku and called out one of her feathers to quickly escape through the tunnels out into the open night air.

The attack bounced harmlessly off Naraku's barrier and he simply watched her flee his presence. "Go wherever you want." He encouraged out loud. _Do you best to entertain me. During the short time you have left before your time runs out._

He could sense her traveling far away and smirked in enjoyment. _Naturally all you feel is despair and agony. That is…the freedom you wished for, Kagura…_

Village

Inuyasha had been gone a long time and Kagome was beginning to fear Kikyo had convinced him to go to hell with her. During the first time the miko had attempted to flee the world of the living and take the hanyou with her, Kagome had interfered and released Inuyasha from Kikyo's sorcery. Now she wondered if she'd done the wrong thing. In all fairness Kikyo had been with him first, but Kagome wasn't sure whatever they had back then was the same. The way Inuyasha stared at Kikyo and how he was always concerned for her safety reminded Kagome of _their_ relationship.

He always got worried for her when she was in danger, even if he didn't openly admit it, but Kagome also knew you couldn't love two people. One was always an infatuation. Kagome used to think it was because of what she was, Kikyo's reincarnation, but looks aside, Kagome knew she was her own person. She had discovered quite suddenly after catching Inuyasha in one of his more…tender moments with Kikyo that she too had fallen in love with him.

She also realized his heart already belonged to another, but try as she might, she couldn't shake the pure love and devotion she felt for him. Even her friends back at home couldn't understand how she could repeatedly turn down Hojo-kun for some violent, two-timing, inconsiderate guy like Inuyasha.

The wolf youkai, Kouga, who would do anything she asked him to and would protect her at all costs, didn't seem to measure up either. _Maybe I'm just a sucker for punishment_…

Once when she'd been captured by Naraku's detachment, the envy she felt for Kikyo ended up being the only darkness she had in her heart. Emotions whether good or bad, were what made humans unique. Kagome's feelings, in her opinion, only showed how much she loved Inuyasha.

She wasn't sure if he truly understood why she fought to stay by his side and she wasn't going to tell him. What worried her most was how she would feel after he left this world. He felt he owed his life to Kikyo and Kagome wouldn't argue that even if in the end, Naraku was the only guilty one.

One thing was for sure, though, when the time came, Kagome was going to be heart broken. Just as she thought this, she heard movement in the other room where her friends had been relaxing.

"K-Kikyo-sama!" Miroku gasped.

Kagome's eyes shot wide open. _Kikyo's here? Why?_ Throwing her covers off, she stood up and listened intently.

"Naraku's heart is his only weakness." Inuyasha's voice sounded. "Should he show up for the shard before we can hunt him down, Kikyo has another plan…"

Inuyasha explained Kikyo's idea, as opposed to it as he was, and when he was finished, his friends shared their opinions.

"We could always use Kazaana." Miroku suggested.

"But Naraku's saimyoushou would be in the way." Sango added.

"This is the only way to rid him completely from this realm." Kikyo finally said. Looking at the opening leading to the other room, she added. "Do you understand, Kagome?"

Everyone gasped and Kagome herself, her back to the wall, stiffened. "Y-yeah…I got it."

Inuyasha looked over too, but couldn't say anything. _Kagome…_

Field of Flowers

Sitting in a large field of white and blue flowers, Kagura tried to move her body but Naraku's shouki had already worked its way throughout her whole body and she knew she wouldn't last long. _It sure is quite…no one is here…_

Feeling the wind blow past her, she closed her eyes in sorrow and joy. _I am free but will it end here? Will I die alone?_ Holding a hand over her wound, Kagura began to think. _Is this the freedom I was seeking?_ Behind her Naraku's shouki could be seen escaping out the gaping hole, rising into the air as a purple steaming gas.

Hearing movement, Kagura could feel her heart skip a beat as someone stopped mere feet from her weakened form. _S-Sesshoumaru!_

Looking down at her, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I came…following Naraku's scent."

Letting out a weak scoff, Kagura looked away. "Heh, did I disappoint you then?"

Pausing a moment, Sesshoumaru answered. "I knew it was you."

Eyes going wide, Kagura looked back up at the tall, silver haired dog demon. "I…see…" A smile played on her lips and inside she thought. _So, you came to me knowingly huh?_

Seeing the wound on her back, Sesshoumaru reached for Tenseiga…

**_Ba-dum._**

Stopping, Sesshoumaru looked down at his inherited sword. _Tenseiga…can't save her…_ Looking back down at the wind mistress, Sesshoumaru felt a strange sense of sorrow, as foreign as it was to him. "You…leaving?"

Kagura nodded and looked up into the blue clear sky. "Yeah…soon…" She could feel herself fading and before the dog demon, her body beginning to dissolve completely. _In the end…I got to see you…I'm glad._

Sesshoumaru watched her body dance on the wind currents that rose high into the sky and as the last of her body disappeared, he could've sworn her heard her voice say, "I am…the wind. I am as free as the wind."

Staying a moment more, Sesshoumaru could tell that if Naraku was prepared to dispatch of his detachment, their usefulness had ended and he was going to make his move. _Inuyasha's woman, that is where he will go._

Village

Kagome kept to herself as much as possible. Everyone was a little uneasy with Kikyo constantly in their presence. They decided they would head out the next day to start up the search of Naraku's heart. Kagome though wanted to get in one much needed hot bath before they left and decided to have Sango accompany her. The taijiya was more than happy to oblige and actually looked forward to using those scented hair-cleaning liquids from Kagome's world.

"We're leaving!" Sango announced.

As they exited the hut, Inuyasha was instantly there – arms crossed. "Don't think you're going alone."

Kagome huffed as Kikyo walked up and stood by his side. "Sango's coming with me, so I'll be fine. Besides don't you think you have _other_ obligations?"

"W-what?" Inuyasha was shocked and raised a fist. "Just what is your _problem_?"

"My _problem_ is you thinking that you're the only one who can protect me. Well here's news for you: You're NOT! So deal with it!" Kagome shouted back. She didn't mean to start an argument, but with him being so pushy it just pushed her to far.

"Now you listen here, woman…"

"Osuwari!"

The beads of subjugation lit up and Inuyasha's body tensed – preparing for the painful hit, but it never came. Opening one of his clenched eyes, he looked over and saw Kikyo remove her hand from the necklace. One glare from Kikyo and Kagome was fuming her way to the forest – Sango right behind her.

_That girl…_ Kikyo though with growing anger.

Inuyasha was simply speechless.

Forest

Sesshoumaru had left Rin and Jaken when he left after Kagura and began working his way back to them. The little human girl was probably annoying Jaken right at that moment.

As he took another step, Totosai appeared and lowered down on his three-eyes cow. "What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked evenly.

The blacksmith youkai scoffed. "I only came because I couldn't avoid it. Tenseiga called to me."

"Tenseiga?"

"Don't play dumb, Sesshoumaru. You can tell that Tenseiga is agitated." The craftsman crossed his arms. "It seems that something that was lacking in your heart…has been born."

"…."

_"I knew it was you…"_

"I see…" 

"Well what happened doesn't matter." Totosai shrugged. _What is important is that Tenseiga caught your change of heart. Most likely it was due to your pure feelings of sadness…for someone else's sake._ "Now hand over Tenseiga."

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru glared at his father's old servant. "What?"

"The time has come to re-forge it…as a weapon."

Hot Springs

Sinking lower into the water, Kagome tried to relax as much as possible and forget about Inuyasha for a while. Sango stepped into the water and looked worriedly over at her friend. "Kagome-chan, do you think Kikyo will just leave and hunt after Naraku alone like she has been?"

Kagome sank deeper into the steaming water. "Inuyasha…won't let her." Staring into the reflective surface, the miko saw her nightmare replay. Inuyasha embracing Kikyo and finally they kiss each other. "If she's near, Inuyasha can keep her safe. For that reason, he'll beg to have her stay."

"Yeah, that sounds like him, that idiot." Sango huffed. Her tone made Kagome look up in curiosity. "Why do after someone as cold and careless as Kikyo when he has you? Stupid idiot."

The way her friend for defensive for her made Kagome smile. "Sango-chan…" Just as Kagome's worries began to alleviate, the bushes behind Kagome began to rustle and she rushed up to the other side of the pool where Sango was already hefting her trusty Hiraikotsu.

Thinking it was a monster, Kagome was surprised when a very familiar youkai came walking through. "Of course she's nearby! You think I wouldn't know when my own woman is around?" Kouga shouted behind him. As he looked over, finally noticing there were others present, he froze and his face turned bright red upon seeing Kagome…

"Ahhh!" Kagome's scream rang out through the forest and Inuyasha – the hanyou having an argument with Kikyo before heading off to stay close to protect Kagome – came barreling in with Tessaiga drawn. "What is it? Kagome, are you all right?" When he saw both Sango and Kagome hiding bashfully behind Hiraikotsu, bare and glistening, then he saw Kouga barely able to stand, well let's just say he didn't take it well at all.

Inuyasha's brow twitched once...twice... "Wimpy wolf, how perverted can you get?"

Kouga growled and tried to compose himself, but his face was still bright red. "_Me_? Who's the one spying on them?"

Inuyasha swung Tessaiga threateningly. "I wasn't spying! I was protecting the last shard from Naraku!"

Pointing at Kagome, Kouga shouted back, "Oh, so you're saying you don't care about _Kagome_?"

"Of course I care! More than you ever will!"

"Ha! You got a strange way of showing it!"

Both boys stopped when they looked over and saw the girls had gathered up their belongings…and left.

"Well _I_ just came to tell my sweet Kagome that she wouldn't have to worry about that brat, Hakudoshi, anymore. I took care of him." Kouga announced proudly.

Everyone in the room gasped. "Bullshit! No way he'd be defeated by someone like you!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"It's true." Ginta backs up. "We were there."

Hakkaku nodded. "With Goraishi, Kouga's unstoppable."

"Goraishi?" Kagome questioned.

Smirking, Kouga brought out the four-pronged claw weapon of his ancestors. "With this, I'll teat Naraku to pieces."

"Naraku will not be defeated by _that_. Besides, Naraku allowed Hakudoshi to be killed. It's the only explanation." Kikyo entered the conversation suddenly from her spot on Inuyasha's side.

Kouga brought up his weapon and glared at the miko. "You smell of grave soil and bones. Just like Naraku's shichinintai. How do we know you're not one of his detachments?"

"Kikyo isn't on Naraku's side!" Inuyasha cut in with a growl. "She's been fighting him as hard as any of us!"

Kouga noticed Kagome's downtrodden expression upon Inuyasha's words and frowned. "What is it with you and her?" The wolf leader recalled Goraishi. "I thought you already claimed Kagome as your woman. Or what? Have you finally given up and admitted she belongs to me?"

"Hell no! Touch Kagome even once and I'll slice you in…!" The hanyou stood up and put his hand on Tessaiga's hilt just to emphasize his point.

"Yes, he has." Kagome interrupted.

"Eh?" Both Kouga and Inuyasha exclaimed.

Looking up, Kagome put on a weak smile. "He has given up. But – I'm sorry, Kouga-kun. I don't belong to you either." Her eyes brimming, Kagome stood up and left the hut.

Miroku, from across the group, could see Kikyo smirk upon her departure.

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha called out.

"Let her go, Inuyasha." Kikyo held onto his haori with one hand.

The hanyou paused and looked down into Kikyo's expression.

Kouga growled and raised a fist. "What the fuck? One's not good enough for you? How dare you hurt Kagome this way! I should kill you where you stand!"

"Kouga." Miroku raised a hand. "Perhaps we should take this outside." The monk nodded once and led the wolf youkai out of the hut.

Once outside, they could see Kagome sitting near the village well, her knees up to her chest with her head hidden in the crook of her arms. Yet even from this distance, Kouga could smell her tears. "Ok monk, you got my attention. Speak."

"Kikyo-sama was a powerful miko who once protected the Shikon no Tama 50 years ago. Back then, it seems, she and Inuyasha were together to a point."

"Hmph, she doesn't _look_ 50 to me."

"That's because Naraku killed her in order to obtain the jewel."

"Eh?" Kouga crossed his arms. "That explains a lot."

"Before she died, she sealed Inuyasha away where he was released by Kikyo's reincarnation – Kagome."

"Kagome isn't anything like that bitch! What gives?" Kouga wanted to rush to his woman's side, but knew there was more to this tale he needed to hear.

"Naraku tricked Kikyo and Inuyasha into hating each other in order to defile the jewel." Sango came out of the hut next, the air too tense for her – or Kirara and Shippo for that matter. Both demons joined Kagome silently in her moment of grief. "Once Kikyo was revived Inuyasha choose her and Kagome decided to stay with him despite that."

Kouga was shocked and felt bad for Kagome even more. _Kagome…I'll make Inuyasha pay for hurting you._

Kagome knew she shouldn't get openly upset, especially with Shippo present, but her worst fears were playing out. Inuyasha was moving away from her, towards Kikyo, and Kagome was going to have to accept the fact that he didn't need her by his side anymore.

Tightening the hold she had around her knees, she tried to collect herself enough to stand up and brush it off like she always did.

Gasping, Kagome felt as if something icy had brushed against her body and her eyes shot open. A disturbing air blew and the girl stood up wondering what could have given her such a chill. Barely hearing Kouga complaining to Miroku and Sango, she opened her senses and looked around carefully.

Shippo, recognizing that look, got worried. "Kagome?"

There! She could see it! The aura of the almost completed Shikon jewel. But that meant…! "Naraku!"

Through his invisible barrier, Naraku's tentacles shot out towards Kagome and wrapped painfully around her – their thorns digging mercilessly into her skin.

"Kagome!" Kouga and the others jumped into action and came rushing towards the materializing Naraku. "How'd the hell he get this close without me smelling it!"

Kagome cried out and grit her teeth as she was slowly pulled up to Naraku's face. "His barrier…it's…gotten stronger."

"So it has." Naraku chuckled. "And with the last shards in my possession, no one will be able to stop me."

Inuyasha and Kikyo had just come out of the hut and the others were still out of range. More of Naraku's tentacles wrapped around Kagome and already his shouki was making Kagome close to passing out. From behind one of the huts, a chain went whizzing by Naraku's face and his tentacles were cut up into pieces.

Kagome fell towards the ground only to be caught by Kouga. "I got you!" He exclaimed and bounded a little ways from Naraku before settling down. "Kagome, are you alright?" Looking at her, there were puncture wounds all over her body and her clothes began to soak with her own blood. But with his sense of smell, Kouga could tell Naraku's shouki was poisoning her from the inside.

Despite this, Kagome nodded weakly. "I-I'll be ok. But he got the shard…"

"Who cares about that! You're hurt!" Kouga stopped her.

Gasping, Kagome looked up shocked. Usually Inuyasha was always worried about the shard. Now here was Kouga, in a similar situation, worried more for her.

"Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed as her brother pulled back his chain and caught the sickle by the handle.

Naraku smirked. "Oh? So they are all here…" Kouga with his two shards, Kohaku with his one, and now the dark lord had the miko's last shard. "Kohaku, it seems you've regained your memory."

Kohaku nodded. "I won't be your slave anymore! For what you did to me and my family and comrades…I will send you to hell!" Running forward, Kohaku twirled his chain and threw his weapon towards Naraku.

Naraku laughed and sent three of his glowing pink tentacles towards the boy.

"Kohaku, no! Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her youkai-bone boomerang and Naraku's tentacles were cut in the middle.

Jumping up, Kohaku aimed his attack at the jewel in hopes of getting it away from the monster.

Naraku simply erected his barrier and deflected the attack. "Such pitiful attacks won't work on me."

"Yeah well try this one for size! Kazu no Kizu!" Inuyasha released his red Tessaiga and aimed it for Naraku's barrier. The red hued shield shattered under the blast and right behind that Kouga raised Goraishi.

"_I'll_ be the one to destroy you!" He swung the claws in a wide arc and part of Naraku's armor blasted into pieces.

"I'll take those back now…" Naraku raised his hand and caught Kouga by the throat using the other hand to jam into one of his shins. The wolf leader cried out and swung his weapon again just to get away.

"D-damn it!" He landed on his injured leg and rolled to a stop.

"K-Kouga-kun! Kagome exclaimed.

"Keh! That's what he gets for interfering!" Inuyasha scoffed and rushed at Naraku. "Naraku! You'll pay for what you've done!" He said and began swinging for another Kazu no Kizu.

This time, Naraku raised the new defiled shard, his fingers covered with Kouga's blood, and narrowed his eyes. As Kazu no Kizu reached him, it veered and flew over him…right towards…

"Kohaku!" Sango cried out.

Not being able to move out of the way in time, the blast hit him straight on and he was blown back, the shard flying free of his body.

"NOOO!" Jumping onto the transformed Kirara, she bounded over Naraku and flew to her brother's side. Miroku rushed underneath her in order to give her cover.

Naraku smirked as another shard came to be in his possession. "One more…"

Kagome could see his aura increase tenfold and the color of the jewel get even darker. _How…how can we defeat him?_

Sango cushioned her brother's head in her lap and felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Kohaku…why did you have to fight him? Now you're…its all my fault. I was supposed to protect you that day."

Kohaku could feel his blood drain out the back but shook his head, having been prepared for this for a long time. "No Aneue, it wasn't your fault and you've always protected me. I may have not been able to help much, but now I can see Father and everyone…knowing I…." Closing his eyes, his body dissolved into nothing but dust and Sango looked down in sorrow at the mere clothes that were left.

"Kohaku…"

Kouga struggled to stand up while Inuyasha merely kept Naraku busy with his repeated attacks. That miko, Kikyo, merely stood with her bow out – watching emotionlessly from the sidelines.

"Inuyasha, you cannot defeat me." Naraku reassembled himself once more, armor and all.

"Maybe he can't, but I will." A new voice, followed by a blue energy attack made Naraku jumped back onto one of the hut's roofs.

Naraku saw the newcomer and growled. The older brother would be harder to deal with than Inuyasha. He fought without feeling and split second decisions.

"What the hell is everyone doing? We outnumber him! Let's go!" Kouga rushed forward and raised up Goraishi one last time. "Take this!"

Sango wiped away her tears and stood up. "Hiraikotsu!"

"Kongousouha!"

Sesshoumaru scoffed and merely swung his sword once. "Dragon Strike!"

Kagome, though weak as she was, stood up and pulled back an arrow. "Naraku, your life ends here!"

The four attacks all hit their mark and dust and debris were thrown high into the air. Thankfully Kaede-baachan had gathered everyone upon Kagome's suggestion in case Naraku came to the party early.

"Did we do it?" Shippo wondered.

Kouga looked around but when the dust cleared, there wasn't any sign of Naraku. "Dammit it!"

Kagome saw the same defiled aura appear behind Kouga and she shouted a warning to the wolf leader. Naraku's tentacle ripped through his other leg and the shard came free as Kouga was thrown into a tree.

"It's all here." Naraku held up the completed jewel. "After so many years of searching, it's all here."

It was at that point, Kikyo pulled back her arrow and shouted, "Naraku!" Her arrow flew and when the dark lord attempted to make a barrier with the jewel, Kikyo's arrow tore through it and struck home. Naraku grunted and watched in horror as the jewel was instantly purified by the miko's power and already his body began to melt under her command.

"K-Kikyo…you bitch!" Naraku still had the jewel so staying was pointless. He would deal with them all with time. Preparing to leave, he was shocked when Sesshoumaru jumped forward, Tenseiga raised. "What?"

"Tenseiga?" Inuyasha gasped.

A fierceness that had been absent in the dog demon amplified in the sword as he brought it down and literally cut open a crescent shape hole in the air itself.

Naraku attempted to flee, but was slowing getting pulled in by a force greater than that of Kazaana. "Sesshoumaru, seal me away and I will come back to destroy your descendants."

"Then try doing it in pieces, Naraku! Kongousouha!" Inuyasha slashed and the deadly shards rammed and pushed the demon lord through the hole where it closed like a lunar eclipse.

After returning his sword, Totosai had explained that Sesshoumaru could open a hole in space itself and send whatever he wanted through it into oblivion. The more he used and mastered the technique, the crescent shape would grow into a full moon circle.

Kikyo came up and picked up the jewel that lay on the floor. "It's over…"

Kouga, unable to use his legs, crawled over to Kagome. "K-Kagome…are you ok?"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and saw him staring with a daze at Kikyo. "Y-yeah."

Sango cried into Miroku's chest as the monk himself looked upon his un-cursed hand for the first time in almost 15 years. So much had happened that day and everyone needed to heal. But for some, at least, their revenge had finally been carried out.


End file.
